camplazlofandomcom-20200215-history
Kaz
Kazimieras G. Prapuolenis, or Kaz (born 1959, Hoboken, New Jersey), is an American cartoonist and illustrator. In the 1980s, after attending New York City's School of the Visual Arts, he was a frequent contributor to the comic anthologies RAW and Weirdo. Since 1992, he has drawn Underworld, an adult-themed syndicated comic strip that appears in many alternative weeklies. Kaz's comics and drawings have appeared in many alternative and mainstream publications including Details, The New Yorker, Nickelodeon Magazine, The Village Voice, The East Village Eye, Swank, RAW, SF Bay Guardian, Eclipse, N.Y. Rocker, New York Press, Screw and Bridal Guide. He has continued to contribute to comics anthologies such as Zero Zero. Kaz has also worked on several animated television shows including SpongeBob SquarePants, Camp Lazlo and is currently working on Phineas and Ferb. With Derek Drymon, Kaz co-wrote pilot episode for the forthcoming Diggs Tailwagger. In September, 2006, Kaz left Camp Lazlo to work on another pilot for a Cartoon Network show, Zoot Rumpus, based on a character from Underworld. Kaz lives in Hollywood, California, with his spouse Linda Marotta. Written Story *Hallobeanies (along with Steve Little and Merriwether Williams) *No Beads, No Business (along with Steve Little and Merriwether Williams) *Miss Fru Fru (along with Steve Little and Merriwether Williams) *Club Kidney-Ki (along with Steve Little and Merriwether Williams) *Handy Helper (along with Steve Little and Merriwether Williams) *Hello Dolly (along with Steve Little and Merriwether Williams) *The Battle of Pimpleback Mountain (along with Steve Little and Merriwether Williams) *Dead Bean Drop (along with Steve Little and Merriwether Williams) *Burpless Bean (along with Steve Little and Merriwether Williams) *Mascot Madness (along with Steve Little and Merriwether Williams) *Hot Spring Fever (along with Steve Little and Merriwether Williams) *Hello Summer, Goodbye Camp (along with Steve Little, Merriwether Williams and Kent Osborne) *7 Deadly Sandwiches (along with Steve Little and Merriwether Williams) *The Big Weigh in (along with Steve Little and Merriwether Williams) *Beans in Toyland (along with Steve Little and Merriwether Williams) *Where's Clam (along with Steve Little and Merriwether Williams) *Temper Tee Pee (along with Steve Little and Merriwether Williams) *Lazlo Loves a Parade (along with Steve Little and Merriwether Williams) *Are You There S.M.I.T.S? It's Me Samson (along with Steve Little, Merriwether Williams and Kent Osborne) *Valentine's Day (along with Steve Little and Merriwether Williams) *A Job Well Dung (along with Steve Little and Merriwether Williams) *The Bean Tree (along with Steve Little and Merriwether Williams) *Boxing Edward (along with Steve Little and Merriwether Williams) *Being Edward (along with Merriwether Williams, Steve Little and Kent Osborne) *Strange Trout From Outer Space (along with Merriwether Williams and Steve Little) *Cheese Orbs (along with Merriwether Williams and Steve Little) *Cave Chatter (along with Merriwether Williams and Steve Little) *Ed's Benedict (along with Merriwether Williams and Steve Little) *The Book of Slinkman (along with Merriwether Williams and Steve Little) *Never Bean on the Map (along with Merriwether Williams and Steve Little) *Harold and Raj (along with Merriwether Williams and Steve Little) *Lumpus vs. the Volcano (along with Merriwether Williams and Steve Little) *Lazlo's First Crush (along with Merriwether Williams and Steve Little) *Samson's Mail Fraud (along with Merriwether Williams and Steve Little) *Haunted Coffee Table (along with Merriwether Williams and Steve Little) *Friendward (along with Merriwether Williams and Steve Little) *Camp Dinkey (along with Merriwether Williams and Steve Little) *Doting Doe-Eyed Deerest (along with Merriwether Williams and Steve Little) *Edward's Big Bag (along with Merriwether Williams and Steve Little) *The List (along with Merriwether Williams and Steve Little) *Camp Complain (along with Merriwether Williams and Steve Little) *The Engagement (along with Merriwether Williams and Steve Little) *Call Me Almondine (along with Merriwether Williams and Steve Little) *Clam the Outlaw (along with Merriwether Williams and Steve Little) * Lumpus's Last Stand (along with Merriwether Williams and Steve Little) * Where's Lazlo? Pt 1 (along with Kent Osborne, Steve Little, Merriwether Williams) * Where's Lazlo? Pt 2 (along with Kent Osborne, Steve Little, Merriwether Williams) * Empty Nest * The Eternal Flame (along with Kent Osborne) * Nudist Camp (along with Merriwether Williams, Steve Little) * Survival of the Lamest (along with Merriwether Williams, Steve Little) * Tales from the Campfire (along with Kent Osborne) * A Chip and Skip Cartoon: Outhouse on Haunted Hill * A Chip and Skip Cartoon: My Brother's Eater (along with Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, Maxwell Atoms) * A Chip and Skip Cartoon: Hair and Gone (along with Merry Williams, Thurop Van Orman) * A Chip and Skip Cartoon: Mi Casa, Eew Casa (along with Merriwether Williams, Martin Olson, Mark O'Hare, Joe Murray, Steve Little, Kent Osborne) * A Chip and Skip Cartoon: The Amazing Race (along with Merriwether Williams, Steve Little, Kent Osborne) Written Episodes *Lights Out (along with Antonine Guilbaud) *The Nothing Club (along with Antonine Guilbaud) *The Wig of Why (along with Antonine Guilbaud) *Camp Kidney Stinks (along with Antonine Guilbaud) *Beans and Weenies (along with Antonine Guilbaud) *Beans and Pranks (along with Antonine Guilbaud) *No Beads, No Business (along with Antonine Guilbaud) *Club Kidney-Ki (along with Antonine Guilbaud) *The Battle of Pimpleback Mountain (along with Antonine Guilbaud) *The Great Snipe Hunt (along with Antonine Guilbaud) *Mascot Madness (along with Antonine Guilbaud) *Hot Spring Fever (along with Antonine Guilbaud) *Hello Summer, Goodbye Camp (along with Joe Murray, Mark O'Hare, Stephen Hillenburg, Dan Povenmire, Aaron Springer, Ennio Torresan, Vincent Waller, Sherm Cohen, C.H. Greenblatt, Chuck Klein, Carson Kugler, Mike Bell) *Waiting For Edward (along with Stephanie Erdel) *Creepy Crawly Campy (along with Eddie Trigueros) *Are You There S.M.I.T.S? It's Me Samson (along with Eddie Trigueros) *Squirrel Scout Slinkman (along with Eddie Trigueros) *A Job Well Dung (along with Kim Roberson) *Cave Chatter (along with Eddie Trigueros) *The Book of Slinkman (along with Eddie Trigueros) *Samson's Mail Fraud (along with Mark O'Hare) *Haunted Coffee Table (along with Ant Ward) *The List (along with Ant Ward) *Penny For Your Dung (along with Ant Ward) *Baby Bean (along with Ant Ward) *O Brother, Who Art Thou *Empty Nest (along with Eddie Trigueros) *A Chip and Skip Cartoon: My Brother's Eater (along with Eddie Trigueros) Category:Writers Category: Cast & Crew